officialstrandedfandomcom-20200214-history
The screen: Information
When you first play Stranded you may be confused by the overload of GUIs. This page describes generally every GUI, its purpose and main functions. For a full description go to the page that correspondends with the GUI. A GUI is a Graphical User Interface. Stats bar The Stats bar is a tiny GUI at the down right of the screen. It shows your current stats: the hunger, thirst, lungs and health values. Be sure to keep an eye on this! If any value is reaches below 10 you get a warning message on your chat from yourself. If you jump in the water, the Dive Button appears. You can click this to dive. However, your lungs will go much faster! If you reach a health below 20 you cannot swim anymore. Chat The chat is the most valueable piece in the world. It allows you to communicate with other players. You can use the chat normally by just chatting. However, it also has some other cool features: Global chat Global chat is screaming over the whole world. This does 50 lungs damage and the chat color is green. Use this by prefixing your message with g/ or G/. Whisper Chat Whisper Chat is prefixed by w/ or W/. It has a chat range of only 5 studs, so its cool to whisper things in players very near! Other Chat Some other minor changes can be made in Chat: Server Messages Server messages are prefixed with (Server). Normal players cannot chat those. They are random server messages about players joining, and status. Those are yellow. StrOS messages StrOS messages are messages from StrOS, usually about errors, modules and other debug messages. They are light blue. ? Detection If the Chat Reciever detecs a Question Mark inside your chat, it displays the message as clay color. ! Detection If the Chat Reciever detects an Exclamation Mark inside your chat, it displays the message as pink. !? Detection If the Chat Reciever detetcs both marks it marks the question as "Confusion" and the color is a combination of pink and clay. Player Messages Player messages are in 2 forms: the @ form (direct) and the passive form without an @. If you want to notice darkburs369 and jobro13 about something, you can chat the following: @dark @jobro Guys we need wood! A note here is that @ always overrides the ! and ? detection. Direct form is purple, while the passive form ("Hello jobro!") is light blue. This only affects the players. print messages All players can use the print ! on the servers. This has some practical uses. Any player can use the following: *print !visits *print !player list *print !stros status *print !stranded status *print !stranded version Dawn Code A dawn code is used on servers to run certain Lua or Dawn codes. Every player can do so. The template of a message is: __dwn timestamp: checksum:<16 bits checksum here> __dwn will wake up StrOS that a Dawn code is chatted and StrOS will check if the code has the permissions to be run. If not, it will chat you an error message. The timestamp is in Unix time. If Unix Time is bigger than the timestamp you cannot run your code, because it has expired. The checksum is an undecryptable checksum of everything before checksum. Every time you change any character in the code the checksum changes completely. This disallows users from changing the timestamp and also eventually the code. Eventually, the decrypting algorithm is dependent on the players' userId, so users cannot share their codes with others. They will run, but it is not a valid Lua or Dawn code, causing an error. Dawn APatch Code The Dawn AutoPatch Code is a not-user dependent Dawn/Lua code which can be used by everyone. It is encrypted with a 256 bits checksum and a timestamp. The template is: p_dwn timestamp: checksum:<256 bits checksum> Any code can be run once on every server. If an island is unanchored for example, we can post a code on the forums to patch this, which is extremely handy. StrOS codes StrOS codes are used for the managing/viewing/writing/editing of StrOS. Examples are: *status/<8 bit logon code> *logon *set *script *list *And more. The only code usable by normal players is status and logon. The others are only used by users with StrOS permission levels above 3. Status/ will make you from level 5 to 4, allowing to view StrOS. Level 3 is also write. Level 2 allows to manage, level 1 to change. Level 0 is StrOS itself. Level 6 are warned users, Level 7 kicked users and Level 8 banned users. More on StrOS permission levels Trivia about the chat *The chat allows up to 10 messages *Every chat message is saved *StrOS tries to learn from Chat (which doesnt work very well correctly). More on StrOS Modules *Normal chat range is 100 studs.